


What Happened in Jeju Stays in Jeju

by INFTINSPIRIT97



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop
Genre: Dopil are embarrassing, Jae is a good friend, Jae is confused, M/M, No Smut, One Night Stands, Sungjin is hopelessly in love, enough spoilers, i can't write smut, or maybe it's the same person?, there's two of them?, this is weird i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INFTINSPIRIT97/pseuds/INFTINSPIRIT97
Summary: What happened in Jeju stays in Jeju. Or at least that's what Jae thought.(In which Jae thinks that his one night stand is the same guy his best friend, Sungjin, has been crushing over for a year. But is he, really?)





	What Happened in Jeju Stays in Jeju

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what kind of idea this is but I just felt the need to write it!

“Guys wake up, it’s noon,” Jae feels a small shake on his arm, but he’s still too sleepy to recognize the voice. 

“Jae, Sammy, guys wake up,” the voice calls again, causing Jae to roll around with a groan. His movement is obstructed by something solid. A body. 

“Get off me!”

He rolls back in the opposite direction, only to find a less solid obstacle, but it’s still a body nonetheless. No matter how hard he works his foggy mind, he has no memory of when, how or who he went to bed with the previous night. 

He finally croaks an eye open, the familiar sight of Sam’s back greeting him. He groans again because of the headache that’s only getting stronger the more sober he gets. Damn alcohol! 

“The first one to get up will get the last hangover pill I have,” Mark, the one who’s been waking them up, announces.

The offer seems more alluring than sleep itself, so Jae sits up and tries to reopen his eyes, in vain. 

“Mark, give me the damn pill,” he blindly extends his hand forward. 

Mark looks around the room, and when he’s sure that Jae is the only one up at command, he hands him the pill and a glass of water. 

“If I knew we’d be sleeping like this, I wouldn’t have booked two rooms,” Mark complains more to himself as he goes to rummage through his bag, getting a change of clothes, “I’m gonna take a shower and you finish waking them up, will you?”

It doesn’t sound as a question, and Jae doesn’t dare to respond, afraid of worsening his headache. After a while, when he’s feeling a little bit more ready to be alive, does he dare to inspect his surroundings. That’s when he understands Mark’s earlier complaint. 

For instance, Jae and Sammy should be in the room next door, leisurely sharing a King-sized bed, not in this room squeezed in the same bed as McKay, by consequence forcing Mark to share one with the giant Matthew. The latter is currently sprawled on the other bed and Jae can only imagine how many times Mark was kicked last night. 

“Sam, McKay, wake the fuck up!” he pushes both of them with a little bit of force, and while McKay doesn’t budge, Sam falls off the bed with a yelp and a curse. 

_One down, Two to go. _

Matthew is the hardest to wake up, but Jae succeeds at doing so before Mark finishes his shower. He and Sammy goes back to their room to shower and change, and basically get ready for another busy day, followed by an adventures night.

It’s McKay who’s got them the special discount from his work at some travel agency. Two weeks in Jeju island with a low price that any college student would kill for. The five of them were super excited because none of them has visited it before, and after spending just a few days there, they all wish to stay longer. 

The landscapes, the museums, the beaches, and even the local markets are to die for. Every new day, they go to a different destination and they’re yet to cover half of the most famous ones. As for the nights, they managed to get into the best clubs downtown, drinking and dancing till sunrise, which explains their state that morning. Making it back to the hotel is still considered as an achievement itself. 

“Any ideas for today?” Jae asks while they’re going down to the lobby. 

“Let’s go eat first, I’m starving.” 

Sam then starts listing all the restaurants he’s seen online and that he wants to try. The mention of food makes Mark queasy, so he cuts in, “We’ll discuss where to go and what to do once the two sleepyheads join us, okay Sammy?” 

Said guy just huffs in annoyance, but doesn’t dare say anything back. He seems to be really hungry, and Jae can’t hide his amusement at how sulky he looks at the moment. He’s about to tease him when the elevator opens at the first floor, revealing a waiting guy. 

_A very hot guy. _

_A very wet, but very hot, guy. _

He obviously was swimming, if the dampness of his white tee and shorts, or the towel around his shoulders is anything to go by. His wavy, silver hair is also still dripping wet, falling into his foxy eyes. The more Jae stares, the hotter he feels. Maybe there’s something wrong with the elevator’s AC system. 

What adds to his misery is that the guy is doing the same as him. He’s so openly checking him out, raking Jae’s body with his gaze, a smirk adorning his pretty lips. It’s making Jae feel exposed and naked. 

His body and brain has stopped functioning as he stands frozen on his spot, so he’s glad when someone drags him out of the elevator at the same time the guy walks in.  
However, their shoulders brush slightly when they pass each other, which makes his whole body shudder. They don’t break the eye contact through the whole interaction, not even when they’re both walking in opposite directions. 

Jae only snaps out of his stupor when the elevator’s door closes and he completely loses sight of the guy. 

“What the hell was that?!” 

His head turns to his two friends so quickly that he feels a small pop in is neck. Both of them are sporting shocked, but amused expressions. Jae is suddenly aware of how hot his face has gotten.

“N-nothing!” the answer comes out loud and high pitched, which doesn’t make him any less obvious. Denying is useless anyways, they’ve probably witnessed the whole thing -whatever that thing was. 

“That guy was definitely checking you out,” Sam states the obvious, “Like if I didn’t get you out of the elevator, he would’ve jumped you without hesitation!” 

“Not that Jae was any better,” Mark teases, sharing a knowing look with Sammy, “I don’t think he would’ve minded being jumped by him.” 

Jae is suddenly burning with embarrassment, because both of his friends’ statements were true. One hundred percent. The amount of attraction he felt on that fleeting moment was more than overwhelming. If Jae was more romantic, or the guy was showing less skin and less wet, he’d go to the extent of saying it was love at first sight. 

Still, Jae is not crazy to admit this out aloud, so he keeps quiet. There’s already no running away from Sam telling McKay and Matthew as soon as they step in the lobby -which actually happens-, and the teasing that will keep going till the next decade.

The teasing does continue for the rest of the day, reminding Jae -not that he did forget- of the tantalizing eyes, the sexy smirk and everything he’s felt back then, and rendering him a blushing mess. Every single time. 

He’s hoped that he’d get a sight of the guy again, but unfortunately didn’t, no matter how much time he’s spent searching around with his eyes wherever he went with his friends. 

The next day starts on good terms. They’ve decided to spend it by the beach, and no one mentions _‘Jae’s hot fling’_ for the whole morning, so he starts to think that the teasing has stopped for good. It turns out that destiny had other plans for him. 

Jae felt the tickling of the burning gaze on his skin midway through a beach volleyball match and had to look around to make sure. Undoubtedly, the same sexy guy from the previous day was sitting not far behind with two other guys, watching him in a way, only a predator will watch their prey with. It makes Jae highly aware of every single move he makes with his body, and if he scores multiple times, it’s only because he’s good at the game and not because he wants to impress. Definitely not. 

When his team wins -it’s just him and Sam-, he unconsciously turns to see if the guy is still watching, only to find him walking in their direction with his gaze still fixed on him. Jae turns back panicking, as he hopes the guy is not actually coming to talk to him or something. 

“Hey guys.”

The voice casually calls in English, and Jae’s breath hitches at how melodiously it rings into his ears. It really matches the guy that’s been on his mind for the last twenty-four hours or so. 

His friends divert their attention to the guy standing just a few feet away behind him. As soon as they recognize him, Mark and Sam give Jae some exceptionally entertained look. He glares at them before turning around, deciding that there’s no running away now. 

“I’m Brian,” the guy introduces himself to them -who is he kidding, his eyes didn’t leave Jae for a second-, “And these are my friends Chan and Bambam,” the two guys next to him wave their hands, smiling coolly. It looks like the three of them are no different than Jae and his friends, considering their names and the English introduction.

Mark steps forward since he’s the unofficial spokesperson of their group, and says a small “hey,” which sounds friendly enough for Brian to keep talking.

“We’ve been watching you guys play and we’re wondering if we could join you for a match?” he asks, smile oh so charming, and Jae can’t decide what’s worse, Mark agreeing and Jae having to endure playing against this guy, or Mark refusing and Jae losing the only hope he has to spend some time with him.

However, and after that elevator incident, Jae is certain Mark won’t turn the offer down, which is exactly what happens. 

“It’s okay, but we’re five and you’re three.”

Mischief washes over Brian’s face and he doesn’t even try to mask it as he replies in a heartbeat, “Then one of you should join us.” 

Jae is glad Matthew is still unaware about the whole situation as he retorts with a snappy, “What if none of us want to?” 

However, the Bambam guy comes with a solution right away, “Let’s do paper scissors rock and the winner gets to choose who to join us.”

Of course no one can say no to paper scissors rock, the Korean solution to every problem. Either everything is planned, or destiny is playing a big one on Jae, because Mark loses to Brian, and again, Brian looks like he’s expected that, and gives Jae a triumphant, playful look that screams danger to him. 

“We want pretty boy,” he announces without hesitation, causing confusion all over their group. 

Assuming that _‘pretty boy’_ is definitely Sam, because Matthew is a giant sexy monster, Mark is more on the handsome side, McKay hanging between good-looking and cute, and Jae is… tall? so that leaves out Sam. 

The latter and Mark are confused because of course they’ve expected him to pick Jae. Matthew and McKay are confused because they expected him to pick up one of the tall freaks- not that Sam is anywhere short. Jae is kind of disappointed, but he tries not to let it show. 

“You go Sammy,” Matthew says, pushing the chosen one slightly forward.

“I- I don’t think-” 

“I didn’t mean him,” Brian interjects when he notices the misunderstanding, cutting Sammy’s protest short, his voice getting a notch deeper when he adds, “I meant him,” gaze fixed on Jae. 

At that moment, Jae wishes the sand beneath his feet could open up and swallow him whole, just to avoid how now everyone is looking at him. His friends with their surprised, yet teasing expressions, Bambam and Chan’s amused looks, and Brian’s burning eyes. He’s sure as hell his whole body is flushed by now, and it’s not even because of the sun. 

“C’mon _sunshine_, we don’t have the whole day,” Brian calls again, enjoying the effect of the nickname on Jae way too much. 

“My name is Jae,” he mutters under his breath as he passes him, but still making sure Brian hears it.

Jae tries not to let Brian’s existence distract him, but who is he kidding? Brian is indeed, very _distracting_. 

Through the game, he’s found himself stopping several times just to observe Brian’s hair falling into his eyes and how he’d flip it back - no gesture has ever looked so sensual for Jae.  
It didn’t help that Brian is a big tease. So after he’s caught him staring a few times, he started doing other seductive shit. Using his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face just to flash his toned abdomen, letting water drip down his throat while drinking water, and repeatedly flipping his hair. It was all so obvious, yet dangerously alluring for Jae. 

After failing to stop the opposite team from scoring a couple of times, he snaps out of it and gets his head on the game. Playing against his friends doesn’t mean he shouldn’t do his best. If anything, it’s more challenging and fun since he knows all of their tacts and techniques. 

Thankfully, Brian and his friends are really good and it doesn’t take them long to build a strong team work. He wonders if they really needed him to win. The game is fierce, and regardless of the difference in physics between the two teams, Jae’s team won multiple times. 

By the time they get sick of playing and decide to dive in the water to cool off the sun’s heat, Jae’s awkwardness around Brian has washed off, so he doesn’t hesitate to splash the other’s face with water. The first time, he catches him off guard, and there’s a small pause afterwards where Brian rubs his eyes. But once he recovers, Brian attacks Jae with double the force. Jae doesn’t give up and counterattacks, closing his eyes to protect them from being assaulted by the water. 

For a moment, he’s only aware of the water hitting his skin and the sound of their squeals and laughter. Suddenly, he feels two strong hands gripping his wrists and stopping him. He tries to free himself, still laughing all the same, but once he opens his eyes and realizes how close Brian has gotten, he freezes. The other’s wide, amused grin almost blinds him. 

As if that wasn’t torturous enough for him, Brian releases one of his hands just to brush his bangs to the side so carefully and slowly, his fingertips intentionally grazing Jae’s skin. 

The simple touch does amazing things to Jae’s heart, things he didn’t know were possible to feel, and it worsens his blush. Brian chuckles when he notices the redness of his face, and Jae believes his ears are tricking him because he thinks the other has just called him _‘cute’_? 

“Hey love birds, care joining us?” the call of Sam snaps Jae out of his daze. Brian rolls his eyes, but takes Jae’s hand nevertheless. Together, they swim to the group’s direction. 

Thankfully, they don’t get teased as the others are just discussing where to spend that night. Bambam invites them to a party of a friend of a friend at a private part of the beach. Who are they to decline? Plus, as long as Brian is going to be there, Jae doesn’t really care.

-

“What took you guys so long?” Matthew demands as soon as they walk into the lobby.

The group has been waiting for Jae and Sammy to come down so they could go to the party. Even Chan, Bambam and Brian are there. 

“Princess Jae took too lon-” 

Before Sam could totally expose him, Jae puts his hand over his friend’s mouth to shut him, “I -I lost my phone so I kept searching for it. That’s why we’re late,” he bluntly lies, and even though no one seems to believe him, they all let it go as they’re more interested in getting to the party. 

Sam whacks his hand away with a glare, so he glares back threateningly. That will probably keep his friend shut for the night. No one needs to know he’s spent hours getting ready and that he had to go through all of his and Sam’s luggage to come with his current outfit. It’s nothing much, just a red flannel over a white tee, and light jean shorts, but it will do for now. 

He notices how Brian has slowed down so that he could walk with him. They smile at each other when their gazes meet, and without any forwarding, Brian compliments him with a genuine, “You look good.” 

His eyes widen in surprise before he diverts his look in attempt to hide his embarrassingly red face. 

“Y-you too,” he manages to say back, although the stammering. 

Jae innerly curses himself for his lack of fluency, because he could’ve find more accurate words to complement Brian, who really looks good in that oversized black tee and ripped black jeans. The simple outfit puts a lot of emphasis on the amount of accessories he’s wearing. Dangling earrings, a silver necklace, a bracelet and a couple of rings in each hand. It all somehow makes him look sexier -or maybe that’s just Jae’s not very objective self speaking. 

The villa where the party is thrown is just a walk away from the hotel. Their group parts as soon as they’ve had some alcohol running into their systems. Matthew and Chan merging in the dancing crowd, Bambam dragging Sammy to introduce him to some of his friends, Mark and McKay sticking to the bar, while Jae decided that he’s had his fair of crazy nights and got away, Brian following him. 

They find a small group on the beach around a fire singing alongside to a guy with a guitar, so they sit with them. They still can hear the loud music and the excited cheers of the people at the actual party, but it’s more peaceful there with the sound of the waves hitting the chore. It gives them the chance to talk without getting interrupted, and get closer. Literally. 

“There’s no way you’re a law student!” Jae scoffs, giving the other a very doubtful look.

Brian chuckles, “And why is that?”

“I don’t know,” he gives him a once-over, “Did you see yourself in the mirror?” he asks in exasperation causing Brian to quirk an eyebrow, waiting for him to elaborate, so he does, “You scream bad boy! I mean guys with this look are either gangsters or musicians or something liberal. But law? and you have silver hair! Fucking silver hair dude!” 

At that, Brian laughs whole heartedly, Jae joining him. He wonders if the alcohol has anything with the lightness of the mood around them. But he’s still on his first bottle of beer, although the other has had a few cocktails and has just finished his second bottle. He seems to have a high tolerance whatsoever. 

“Do you really want me to judge you according to you appearance?” Brian says after catching his breath, “I’d say literature student, or something medical?” he questions, causing Jae to smirk.

“Not even that close. I’m the IT guy,” he sticks his tongue childishly, “And for your information, I hate reading and blood makes me faint.”

The conversation strays again to some trivial things that aren’t really personal. The beach is starting to get emptier the deeper they get through the night, even though the party is still burning. Soon enough, there’s only the two of them sitting in that area. The conversation has lulled and Jae has somehow ended leaning on Brian’s shoulder.

“Why’s your name Brian?” 

“I lived in Canada for a while.” 

Jae hums, his mind getting lighter and him getting sleepier. To keep himself from completely dozing off, he keeps playing with the bracelet around Brian’s wrist -when did they even start holding hands? 

“Do you like it that much?” 

“Hmm, where did you get it?” 

“My lover gave it to me.” 

And suddenly Jae is totally awake. He sits straight, keeping as much distance as possible between him and Brian. When he’s about to retreat his hands as well, Brian catches them in his, an entertained smile on his lips, “I’m just kidding, Jae.”

But when Jae doesn’t show any sign of believing him, he explains, “It’s a birthday gift from my mother. I’m serious.” 

This time, there’s no mischief in his expression, so Jae has no other choice but to believe him. 

“But why were you so shocked just now? Is it that weird that I could have a lover?” Brian asks, teasing, but Jae is still skeptical, “Do you really have one?”

“No, I don’t,” Brian insists, “But I think I’ve finally found someone that I really like,” he adds, his gaze alternating from Jae’s eyes to his lips, the distance between their faces getting shorter.

“Me too,” Jae’s eyes are fixed on Brian’s lips as well, “What a coincidence.”

They’re only a breath away when Brian mutters a small, “Yeah, coincidence,” before kissing him, hard. 

They kiss over and over again, every time getting deeper and hotter, and Jae is getting dizzy from how good it is. Even their hands that were almost still are starting to explore each other’s body. Jae is just glad that Brian is better at thinking in such situation, because he breaks the kiss, albeit reluctant, and says, “We should take this somewhere more private,” to which Jae responds with a nod.

Brian presses a wet kiss on his lips before helping him stand and taking his hand as they make their way to the hotel. 

The small walk and the night breeze, however, help Jae’s mind clearing up and he finally realizes where this is going. He slows down his steps until he completely stops walking. When Brian notices it, he turns to him in question, “What’s wrong?” 

Ashamed, Jae lowers his head, chewing on his bottom lips, “I’m not like this usually,” he tries to explain, but Brian doesn’t seem to get it.

“You’re not usually like what?” 

“I don’t usually sleep with someone I just met,” Jae lifts his gaze to study the other’s reaction before continuing, “I’m the kiss-after-the-first-date kind of guy, and sex-after-at-least-three-dates kind of guy.” 

No matter how embarrassing it is to admit this kind of things out loud, Jae felt the need to say them before getting any further with Brian. The latter seems to finally understands, and for some reason, he’s smiling, seemingly amused.

“Again, you’re judging me for my appearance,” he pinches Jae’s cheek affectionately, “And really Jae, you should get yourself ready, because -I might not look like it, but I’m a sucker for cliché dates ideas, I mean, didn’t we have a beach date just now?” he winks playfully, “Movies, festivals, attraction parks, you name it, I’ll take you there. And for your information, I’ve never been like this with anyone before. I really, really, really like you.”

When he kisses him this time, it’s slow and affectionate, and it makes Jae’s heart flutter. He too, really, really, really likes Brian. So, he decides to leave all of his doubts and insecurities aside, and he takes Brian to his hotel room -not forgetting to hang the ‘do not disturb’ sign so that Sam won’t dare to come or interrupt them. 

So maybe everything between them was rushed. They’ve only known each other for less than two days and they’re already skipping all formalities and getting into action right away. However, nothing about their night together was rushed. 

Brian took his time exploring Jae’s body, kissing and worshiping every single inch of his skin. He’s made sure to give as much as he’s taken, every touch aimed to please both of them equally. 

He was nothing like any of Jae’s previous lovers, so Jae doesn’t mind the amount of hickeys he’ll have to hide the next day. He completely surrender to Brian, letting him take him to the highest point of ecstasy, all while whispering love words in his ears and against his lips. 

Jae really wished for the night to last longer, so that he won’t have to face the next morning. But the next morning came all the same.

He was woken up by the strong sun rays hitting his face. He could’ve just covered his face and went back to sleep, but he figured that it was probably noon. He could feel the impending headache and his body ached all over, but his heart felt full and that’s all that mattered. 

Jae stretched his long limbs, some of his joints cracking in the process. He expected one of his limbs to bump in the body that should be by his side but all he’s met with is emptiness. That’s what greets him when he opens his eyes as well. 

“Brian?” he calls into the empty room, hoping that the other has just woken up and is currently having a shower. However, the bathroom’s door is open and it’s obviously vacant. Jae is all by himself in the room, with no sign of Brian. 

A bad feeling settles in the pit of his stomach, yet he doesn’t let it get to him. His hopes are back up when he finds a small note on the bed side table. The rush scribble on it reads, _‘Good morning sunshine, I’m sorry for leaving like this but something urgent came up. If you’re still up for all those dates call me, I’ll be waiting -Brian’_, and a phone number at the bottom, with a big heart next to it.

The note does bring a smile to his lips, but Jae is already unnerved and uneasy. That’s why he doesn’t call right way. Instead, he seeks a second opinion from his friends, who’re still recovering from last night’s hangover.

“You should wait for a few hours,” is what Mark advices him.

“But not too long,” Matthew adds.

Together, they decide that the late afternoon is a good time to call, not to seem too rushed or too chill. The wait almost kills Jae, his stress only worsening as minutes tick by. When he finally gets the green light to call, he feels that his heart might burst with every ring. Then, his heartbeats came to a stop as soon as someone picked up.

“Hello?” the voice that answers is certainly a female’s voice. And she sounds _young_.

Maybe it’s his sister, or a friend.

“Hello, I’m sorry, is this Brian’s phone?” Jae asks, trying not to sound too mean. 

“No sir, I think you’ve got the wrong number,” the girl kindly replies.

“Oh, I’m sorry for disturbing you.” 

Jae hangs up right away, his mind going overdrive. He takes the small note and compares the number on it and the number he’s just called, digit by digit. He really didn’t make a mistake. 

“For god’s sake what just happened?!” McKay’s furiously demands when Jae keeps ignoring their distressed questions.

So with a very steady, calm voice, he announces, “Wrong number,” which is enough to explain the whole situation. 

While Matthew and McKay get really outraged, both cursing Brian to hell and back, Sam and Mark send him sympathetic looks while trying to comfort him. However, all Jae wants is to be alone to thoroughly process the last two days happenings. Was he wrong? Did he misunderstood Brian’s intentions? 

Now Jae isn’t really against the general idea of one night stands. He’s always wanted to try it for the fun of it. Sleep with a stranger and never see them again. No strings attached. Sex without feelings. It sounded wild and wrong, but thrilling whatsoever. 

What’s really killing him about the whole Brian issue -cause he doesn’t know what to call it anymore- is that Brian has shown great interest in him, has made him believe that they could be more, that this is just the beginning of something more, not the beginning and the end. He’s mislead him and filled his head with wrong promises, just to get into his pants. It makes Jae feel stupid, used, and dirty. 

So after having a second long shower, clearing his mind and cleaning his body, Jae decides that what happened in Jeju stays in Jeju.

-

Sungjin barges in the staff room through the back door, barely catching his breath from all the running he’s just did. He finds Jaebum changing into his regular clothes. 

“You’re late,” he states nonchalantly, as if Sungjin doesn’t know that.

Sungjin starts putting on his uniform hastily, “How’s she today?” he asks, because his manager from hell will give him a lecture for being late. again. 

Jaebum shrugs, “In a good mood, I guess. She finally found a new staff member.”

Well that’s some good news. Surprisingly, good enough to make his manager, Sunmi, ignore his tardiness. 

“Oh, Sungjin-ah, you’re here,” she chirps when he gets to the front. She’s not alone, a guy standing behind her, by the coffee machine. _He must be the new guy. _

Usually it’s only Sungjin during the afternoon shift, the manager coming through when it gets too crowded for him or when he comes late. So, both of them are in real need of another staff member. 

“I found you someone to help,” Sunmi starts in a hushed voice when she notices his curiosity, “He’s got some experience with coffee making and won’t require much training, just a little bit of supervision during the first few days,” she’s almost jumping of excitement and happiness. Of course she is. 

“Younghyun-ssi,” she calls sweetly, catching the guy’s attention. When the said guy finally turns around and Sungjin gets a full view of his face, he thinks it’s his luck day. The guy himself seems to recognize him as soon as he catches sight of him. He walks to them with light steps and a bright smile. Sungjin ignores what it does to him.

“This is Sungjin,” Sunmi introduces him, since he forgets to do it himself, “He’ll be taking care of the cash register and will show you all that you need to know, so don’t hesitate to ask him anything.” 

Younghyun nods enthusiastically, grin never flattering. 

“Okay, great. Now I will leave the shop for you. I have other things to attend to. Don’t call unless the shop is burning down.” 

Sungjin watches as she strides out of the shop delightfully. 

“Did she mean that?” the amused question brings him back to the current situation. 

“She actually did. We have to take care of everything ourselves,” Sungjin is thankful that he’s managed to answer without any awkward pause.

The other just shrugs, “I’m Kang Younghyun by the way.” 

The carefree smile takes his breath away once more, so he gulps and mumbles something similar to his name and a ‘nice to have you here’ at the end. He’s grateful for the customer who interrupts their awkward introduction session, as they both take their spots, him behind the cash register and Younghyun by the coffee machine. 

Hopefully, the irregular flow of customers allows them to exchange a few words every now and then without them getting into full on awkward conversation. After a couple of hours, when he’s certain there will barely be any customers coming in, he lets Younghyun at the front all alone with the excuse of going to the bathroom. But the back alley is where he goes. 

Sungjin dials his best friend’s number in a rush. Fortunately, the other picks up after the first ring.

“What’s up-”

“Jae I’m into some deep shit right now!” he exclaims right away.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work? Did Sunmi-noona fire you?” Jae doesn’t sound the least impressed, and Sungjin kind of wishes that was the situation at hand.

“That’s not it. We got a new guy today, so she left me with him.”

“That’s great! What kind of problem are you having then?”

And Jae really has no idea, what destiny has thrown in his way in such an unexpected way. 

“Do you remember the guy from uni? The one I told you about?” he starts slowly, hoping Jae will catch on fast.

“Your secret crush? How can I forget.”

“Yeah, that one. It’s him.”

There’s a small pause before Jae questions slowly, “It’s him what?”

“He’s the new guy at work.”

Jae finally realizes the situation, as he screams in shock, “HOLY SHIT!!”

“Yeah I know.”

“Dude this is great!” his best friend exclaims, sounding super excited. 

He only sighs in response, “You think?”

“Of course! there’s no better chance for you to get closer to the guy. It’s like your chance came knocking at your door. So don’t be stupid, put on your best smile and go back inside, start some conversation with him and get friendly, okay?” Jae orders and Sungjin thinks it’s best to follow his friend’s instructions.

“Okay,” he’s still hesitant, but he should give it a try. 

“God, can’t wait to meet the guy who snatched The Park Sungjin’s heart,” Jae comments playfully, making him blush. 

It’s true. This is the first time ever someone gets his full attention and makes him this hopeless and unconfident. Sungjin was drawn to Younghyun since he’s first laid his eyes on him last year in the university’s hallway. Afterwards, he’s spent months secretly observing him -not stalking, just observing. He knew which spots Younghyun liked to sit or study at the most and who he liked to hang out with around the campus. He observed everything about him so discretely. But, no matter how many times he’s gotten the chance, he’s never dared approach the guy. All Sungjin could do was rant about his hopeless feelings to his friends. 

Jae is right. Sungjin won’t get another or a better chance to approach Younghyun. He has to make the most of this situation so that he won’t regret it later.

“I’m going back, wish me luck.”

“Good luck, and don’t ruin it.” 

Having regained some of his courage, Sungjin walks back to the front, finding Younghyun engrossed in some game on his phone. He flashes him a wide grin and Sungjin can’t help but mirror it. In fact, it encourages him to talk to the other, and for once, he doesn’t let it get any awkward between them. 

“Can I ask you a question?” 

Sungjin turns to the guy by his side, a questioning look on his eyes. 

They’re using the lack of customers to have a small break and treat themselves to coffee in the meanwhile. It’s been three days since Younghyun has started working with him and his shifts has never felt that light and short. Not only do they work so well together, but they get on well too. 

“We’ve met before, right?” 

And Sungjin not so attractively splutters over his drink, expecting all kind of questions but that one. Did Younghyun really recognize him? He tries to hide his embarrassment behind the napkin he uses to wipe his mouth as he nods slightly. 

“I knew it! You looked too familiar since the first time, but I didn’t want to be rude and ask ,” Younghyun exclaims excited, “We go to the same university, right?” 

Again, Sungjin nods silently. 

“You’re in the same class as Jinyoung and Wonpil?” 

Sungjin slightly frowns at the mention of the two troublemakers, just to hide his happiness to have Younghyun know what class he’s in, “Unfortunately,” he tries to sound annoyed, but his emotions get the best of him and he smiles, “I’ve seen you in the library a few times,” and not to sound so creepy, he adds, “I think.”

Fortunately, Younghyun is too happy to think it’s creepy, “I think I’ve seen you at the library a couple of times too. I got transferred last term, so it was kind of hard to get used to all the new faces.” 

Of course Sungjin already knew about this piece of information. If not, he would’ve noticed Younghyun months earlier. But he won’t admit it, if only to get the other to talk more about himself, which he does without getting asked to.

“We moved to Canada during elementary school and only got back last year. It was hard to get adjusted back. Well I had it better than-”

Younghyun’s story telling was interrupted by the chiming of the shop’s bell, and Sungjin breaks into a huge grin as soon as he sees the new comer, “Jae!! You’re back!”

He turns the counter in an instant and engulfs his friend in a hug. 

Jae laughs at his warm welcoming, “Easy there! I’ve only been away for two weeks.” 

“You didn’t tell me at where time you were coming back today,” Sungjin scolds as soon as he steps back. He’s kind of missed his best friend, but he’s not going to tell him that of course.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Jae then gets closer and whispers to him, “Plus, I wanted to see the new part-timer,” he finishes with a wink, which gains him a playful punch in the chest from Sungjin.

“I hate you,” he says as he goes back to his spot behind the counter, hoping his face is not as hot as it feels. For some reason, he finds Younghyun looking at him in some weird way, a mixture of curiosity and confusion, so he has no other choice but to introduce the two. 

“Younghyun, this is my best friend Jae. Jae, this is Younghyun.” 

Younghyun grins widely when he says, “Nice to meet you,” to Jae. But the latter is just standing still on his spot, eyes wide with shock and recognition. The stare seems to get Younghyun uncomfortable but he tries not to let it show. It’s only when Sungjin calls his name does Jae breaks from his stupor. 

“Oh- uh- nice to m-meet you t-oo.” 

“Jae, is everything-”

“I should go! I still need to go and say hi to Dowoon. See you later!!” 

He doesn’t give Sungjin the chance to ask as he’s out of the shop in the blink of an eye. Even Younghyun seems to notice the weird behavior of his best friend. Sungjin wonders if something has happened to Jae in Jeju.

-

Jae pushes the door to Dowoon’s apartment without knocking. He only regrets it when he finds Dowoon and Wonpil in a very promising position in the living room. There’s loud shrieks coming from both of them as they part, each one flying to a different corner of the couch.

“You guys should be doing that in the bedroom, not here,” he frowns in distaste.

“You mean you should learn how to knock!” Wonpil scowls, “Who even let you in? Aren’t you supposed to be at the other side of the country?”

Jae rolls his eyes, “First of all, this is not your apartment. Second, I have a copy of the keys,” he directs his gaze to the owner of the apartment, who only shrinks more in his spot, face beet red, “Third, you shouldn’t be this excited to see me,” Wonpil is the one to roll his eyes this time, “And last but not least, I’m only here because something very fucking weird happened!”

“And shouldn’t you be seeking Sungjin’s advice when you get yourself in trouble? As you always say, we’re not the brightest people out there,” Wonpil raises a questioning eyebrow, and Dowoon nods in affirmation. It only makes his sigh deeper. 

“That’s the problem,” he starts with a sigh, “Sungjin is kind of involved, but he shouldn’t know about this.”

Both of his friends exchange a confused look, before turning back to him, waiting for him to elaborate more.

“And why is that?”

Jae tries to summarize and formulating his problem in the clearest, shortest way in his mind, but gives up after a while because no matter how nice he’s going to put it, it will sound awful whatsoever. So he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before letting it all out in one breath.

“I might or might not had a one night stand with Sungjin’s crush.”

One second. Two seconds. Three seconds pass and there’s still no response from the other two. Just eery silence. 

Jae hesitantly pries his eyes open, one by one, only to find them both staring at him dumbfounded. It takes them an additional minute to make a vocal reaction.

“YOU DID WHAT?” Wonpil shrieks, while Dowoon splutters a series of muddled questions.

“What? Who- how- When did that happen? Really?!!!” 

Jae releases another heavy sigh, “You guys can’t judge me for what I’m going to tell you, okay?” they nod, “And you can’t, no matter what, tell anyone, especially Sungjin about this, okay?” they nod again, so he takes a deep breath and gets on with his story.

“So you’re saying, that guy- Brian?- is the same guy you saw today at the coffee shop?” Wonpil repeats, just to process the story better.

“And he’s the same guy as Sungjin’s crush?” Dowoon adds in disbelief. 

“I guess so,” Jae shrugs, hesitates a moment before adding, “The guy at the café said his name is Younghyun though, and he looks different.”

Wonpil huffs in frustration, “So they don’t have the same name and he looks different, but you’re saying it’s the same guy?”

Jae ruffles his head furiously, “I don’t know, okay! It’s like it’s the same guy but he’s had a total new look in the last week. The one at the shop has short black hair, and dresses like a total nerd. Brian screamed bad guy and had silver hair.”

“Maybe you’re just confused and they just look alike, after all, you’ve only known that Brian guy for two days,” Wonpil suggests.

“I wouldn’t forget the face of a guy I’ve slept with, Wonpil,” Jae deadpans, despite the embarrassment the words he’s just uttered brought him.

There’s a long pause afterwards, as the three of them gets immersed in their own interpretation of the situation, now that they’ve established that it’s the same guy.

“If it’s really the same guy, don’t you think you should tell Sungjin?” Dowoon questions.

“I don’t think that’s a good move,” Wonpil interjects before Jae gets the chance to think why that’s a bad idea, “If the guy pretended not to know Jae, isn’t that a sign that he doesn’t want to acknowledge that that night happened. That’s the point of one night stands after all.”

While his friend has a point here, Jae still feels like trash because of that night. 

“Maybe they’re twins? or doppelgängers?” Dowoon’s eyes are sparkling. He seems proud about his conclusion, but they both turn him down right away, shaking their heads.

“What kind of twins have Brian and Younghyun as names? And doppelgängers? Really?”

Dowoon’s shoulders drop instantly, so just to comfort him, -and to give himself some hope- Jae smiles at him and says, “We’ll have to wait and see.”

And no matter how much he’s unwilling, Jae will have to keep an eye on the guy at the café and try to find an explanation to his dilemma. 

-

It’s not that hard for Jae to find an excuse to visit the coffee shop everyday. Sungjin is used to him sitting at one table for hours, fingers flying over the keyboard of someone’s laptop, saving it from some virus or recuperating lost data. Jae is very known around the area for his computer skills, so there’s always some distressed soul asking for help, and he really can’t say no, especially since he gets paid for his service. So, even though there’s barely any offers recently, Jae still spends hours at the café with the pretext of work while all he does is watch Younghyun.

Jae has been doing it for a month already and everything he’s gathered affirmed that yes, Younghyun and Brian are the same person. The uncanny resemblance in the physical appearance is one thing, but there are many other proofs. 

For example, a couple of foreigners came into the shop the other day and Sungjin got flustered as soon as they started talking in English with him. Jae was about to help his friend when Younghyun intervened, talking in perfect English with the two tourists and saving the day. Later on, when Sungjin has asked him where he’s learned it, he replied with the same words Brian has used with Jae, “I lived in Canada for a while.” 

Also, there’s the bracelet that Younghyun wears occasionally, a replica of the one Brian was wearing on that night. 

Apart from all that, and honestly speaking, Jae still can’t believe that Brian, the guy he’s slept with, is the same who’s making coffee at this same moment. How can someone with a bad guy attitude and appearance turn into this happy-go-lucky guy? Which one is his true self anyways? Because Brian did insist that his inner self contradicted with his image, and Younghyun can be very mischievous and sly at times. Maybe he’s schizophrenic? That’s possible too. 

Jae has intentionally approached Younghyun in his friend’s absence in hopes that maybe he’ll mention or at least hint to their special interaction. But nothing. Younghyun still keeps the good boy act and even tries to befriend him. 

So for Sungjin’s sake, Jae has started acknowledging Younghyun’s presence. He’s stoped mistreating him and even had a few civilized conversations with him, which ended in him being more confused. 

Younghyun is a nerd, the kind that doesn’t like parties, drinks once in a blue moon and swears like a very well-mannered suburban lady. Yet, his mannerism is very similar to Brian’s. The way he speaks, the slangs he uses, his hand gestures, his sense of humor, it’s all very similar to Brian’s. 

The similarities and the differences are only driving Jae crazier, day by day. 

To add to his misery, Sungjin is just falling harder and harder for Younghyun, and he can’t do anything about it. The two spend a lot of time together everyday -inside and outside the shop- and they so obviously like each other, Jae has seen it in the way they look at each other and in the way they act around each other. All that is left is for one of them to grow a pair of balls and ask the other out. 

Jae has to admit, it’s really weird watching someone he’s ninety nine percent sure he’s slept with, high-key flirt with his best friend, and it’s weirder for him to wish they could get together as soon as possible. His bitterness doesn’t prevent him from wishing for the best for Sungjin after all. And no matter how much he feels guilty about hiding the truth, he thinks that’s the best decision he’s taken. No need to complicate the situation more and for nothing. 

Jae has to keep pretending that what happened in Jeju stayed in Jeju, even though it didn’t. 

-

“And that’s the fourteenth time you sighed today,” Younghyun suddenly points out, teasing. 

Sungjin, who’s been glaring at the cash register for about ten minutes, smiles weakly. Only Younghyun will count how many times he sighs in a day. The guy can really read him like an open book, and they’ve only known each other for a while. 

“Is there a problem?” this time, Younghyun is showing pure worry, which encourages Sungjin to voice out his concern.

“_That is my problem_,” he discreetly points to one of the few occupied tables in the café.

“You mean Jae?” Younghyun frowns in concern, “Did you guys have a fight?” 

Sungjin sighs once more, “Not really. I really don’t know what’s going on with him,” he replies frankly, “He’s been acting really weird since he came back from his vacation. I’m one hundred percent sure he’s hiding something, it’s killing me.” 

It’s almost impossible not to notice Jae’s recently fishy behavior. Of course he’s trying to act normal and all, but behind it all, there’s something important he’s not telling Sungjin. The latter tried to guess or at least get a clue, but as days passed by, he’s only got more confused and worried. 

While Sammy and Mark insisted nothing special happened through their trip, Sungjin doesn’t believe them. Because while talking about his trip, Jae seemed cautious and careful, and he’s certain he’s skipped some details- high probably important details. So Sungjin tried coaxing Dowoon and Wonpil into telling him something, anything, -because he’s certain those two know things he doesn’t. But damn they can be loyal when they want to!

And now he’s left alone to his oblivion and concerns. At least he’s got Younghyun. The latter puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, smiling kindly, “Don’t worry, he’ll come around.” 

“I really hope so,” Sungjin sincerely says, his smile mirroring Younghyun’s. 

Recently, he’s found great solace in the other’s eyes. His presence itself is enough to bring a certain serenity and peace to Sungjin’s mind. Not to mention how good of a person Younghyun has turned out to be. If Sungjin’s crush didn’t start a year ago, he’d still develop a big one from working by his side alone. 

“Sungjin.”

The call of his name cruelly breaks the moment he’s having with Younghyun. He turns around to face his obviously not very pleased friend. 

“You’re leaving already?” Younghyun asks when he notices that the other has already packed his things.

Jae’s hard gaze switches to Younghyun for a fraction of second, before he bluntly ignores his question and looks back to Sungjin, “I’ll see you later, Sungjin-ah.”

Said guy tries not to get worked up because of it and replies with a simple, “See ya,” as he watches his friend’s retreating back. 

And that’s another issue Sungjin has been dealing with lately. Jae doesn’t seem to like Younghyun, and that’s putting it nicely. Jae fucking hates him. Forget about the way he dashed out of the shop as soon as he’s seen him, because that’s nothing. The usually playful, carefree Jae is super guarded around Younghyun. He’s always ignoring his presence, and Sungjin has caught him glaring at the other an endless amount of times. 

It seems that the closer Sungjin gets to Younghyun, the more Jae’s hate towards Younghyun grows bigger. Before, Jae used to be the person Sungjin vented to about his huge ass crush, and Jae used to listen carefully and give honest advice. However, since he’s met Younghyun, his advices have been highly subjective, always telling him to _‘be more careful’, ‘wait a little bit’, ‘know Younghyun better’,_ and _‘it’s too early to make a move’._

Sungjin would be lying if he said it’s not getting on his nerves. 

“Sixteen,” Younghyun remarks when he sighs again, coercing an amused giggle from him. Younghyun surely knows how to make him feel better. 

-

Jae’s sudden change in behavior towards Younghyun comes as a surprise, but Sungjin doesn’t voice out his amazement, not even when Jas accepts to join them for dinner. He only watches them exchanging a few awkward comments about the food with an amused grin. 

Jae himself is surprised as how fast he gets used to Younghyun- the other different side of Brian?- he even goes to the extent of innerly admitting that he’s a good fit to his friend. Or that’s until Younghyun received a call mid-meal and replied to it with a big goofy smile.

“Hey sweetheart.”

Jae notices the way Sungjin stiffens right away. He’s suddenly getting angry as well. Younghyun is the only one too oblivious to the change in atmosphere, too busy being sweet to whoever he’s talking to.

“Of course I’ll be there-… I’ll come later don’t worry-…. be careful on your way home-… love you too.”

When he hangs up, the grin still wide and happy, Jae decides to take the matter in hands, for the sake of his friend at least- because Sungjin will never ask.

“Are you dating someone?” he bluntly asks, surprising both guys. 

“N-no,” Younghyun stammers, his eyes automatically moving to Sungjin when he adds, “I’m not dating anyone,” as if reassuring him, and then shows them the screen of his phone, finger pointing to the latest call information. Jae is relieved to see ‘Mom’. 

“Your mom?” Sungjin chuckles, “You sure are a sweet son.” 

Bashful, Younghyun rubs the back of his neck while nodding, “I don’t get to see her a lot, that’s why.”

Jae decides that this a good chance to further invest, so he keeps questioning him, “Do you have any siblings?” 

Younghyun nods, “Just a brother.”

“Older or younger?”

“Younger,” he replies, busy stuffing his face with more food. 

Jae nods, processing the new information. Having just a younger brother automatically excludes Dowoon’s twins theory. And with the doppelgängers theory already excluded, Jae is now certain that they’re the same person. 

Brian is Younghyun and Younghyun is Brian. 

-

When Younghyun gets to the basement, he’s not the least surprised to find the other engrossed in some video game while surrounded by snacks and junk. Some things never change after all. In this case, a certain someone. 

“Don’t you have something better to do with your life? like get a job or read something?” he sits down on the floor, just a few feet away from the big screen. 

“Your brain will rot if you keep playing video games all day like this. You’re not sixteen anymore,” he continues his scolding, even though his presence is yet to be acknowledged.

“And don’t you have something better to do with your life, other than lecturing me? You’re not my mother, in case you forgot.” 

The response finally comes, and it’s snappy and annoyed, something Younghyun is very used to and knows very well that it’s good hearted. However, he still shakes his head in disapproval, all while watching the ongoing game. It doesn’t slip his attention how every now and then, the other will steal a look at his phone, which lays in front of him. 

Shaking his head, he asks, “Are you seriously still expecting him to call? It’s been weeks dude!”

Finally, the figure turns around, not even caring to pause the game. Younghyun is now facing a split image of himself, albeit glaring and irritated, with a mop of silver hair. And then he gets a pillow thrown in his face. 

“Can’t you for once be supporting or something? Why do you have always to bring my hopes down with your realistic statements?” 

Younghyun throws the pillow back, although he fails to aim it directly at the other’s face, “Well, realistic is what I need to be to keep you in check, brother,” he adds the last word just to further irritate his sibling, or more precisely, his twin brother.

Brian scowls at him, then huffs in exasperation, “You won’t be blaming me if you’ve just seen him. The most beautiful guy I’ve ever seen.” 

There are literally hearts in Brian’s eyes as he speaks -once more- about the mysterious guy he’s met on his vacation. It entertains Younghyun how his tough twin turns into a mush whenever he mentions him. 

“You know that I’m never the first to confess, especially in such a short time, but I really couldn’t contain my feelings around him. There was a connection between us, I felt it. I just can’t understand why he didn’t call?”

“Maybe he was weirded out by your cheesiness?” Younghyun jokingly comments. 

Brian glares threateningly at him, but when it doesn’t stop Younghyun giggles, he throws all the pillows surrounding him at his brothers, “Why am I only surrounded by idiots? Stupid Bambam for booking the wrong flight and stupid Chan for dragging me away from the best thing that ever happened to me and stupid twin brother for mocking me!” 

He keeps cursing and throwing anything around him at his brother, until he surrenders.

“Okay okay, I’m sorry.” 

“Whatever,” Brian dismisses him, refusing to continue with that topic, “Why are you even here?” 

“To check on you, what for?” Younghyun replies a little too quickly, his grin wide and happy. It doesn’t require Brian any effort to recognize the meaning behind it.

“Did something happen between you and that guy, what was his name again… Sungjin?”

Younghyun nods excitedly, “We’re going on a date tomorrow.”

“And here I thought you finally got laid-”

He gains a slap on his arm before he finishes his words, “Not everyone sleeps together before going on a proper date.” 

Brian glares back, “You didn’t just- How dare you?” he tries to be dramatic and puts a hand over his heart. Younghyun totally ignores him.

“Anyways, I want to confess on our date.”

Brian rolls his eyes, “Again, it’s about fucking time.”

“I know, but-” Younghyun doesn’t finish his sentence, not really knowing how to put his feelings into words. He hesitates for a few more seconds, concerning his brother. 

“Are you afraid of getting rejected?” Brian questions softly, as if sensing his fear. So he nods.

“But didn’t you say that he likes you too?” he nods again, “Then what are you scared of?”

And with a pout, Younghyun replies, “His best friend doesn’t like me.”

“What the hell! What does that have to do with you two?!”

“You don’t get it!” Younghyun cries in exasperation, “they’re really close and I’m afraid his dislike will affect my relationship with Sungjin.”

His brother’s clarification makes Brian understand his concern. He moves to sit next to his twin, thoughtfully crossing his hands, “Do you have any idea why would he not like you?”

“Not really. He’s always avoiding me, or ignoring me and it’s really frustrating because I’ve never done anything bad to him!” 

“Maybe it’s that cliché thing where the guy is in love with his best friend and ends up mistreating all there crushes?” Brian tries guessing, because that’s highly possible.

“I don’t think so,” Younghyun dismisses his theory, “I mean I kind of had my suspicion at first, but they really act like brothers. So that’s definitely not the case.”

Brian purses his lips in a thin line thoughtfully, before suggesting the second scenario, “Did you think that maybe, he likes you?”

“What? me? NO!” Younghyun protests, scandalized.

“Why not? it may be the other cliché scenario where two best friends like the same person,” he shrugs, “You never know.”

“It’s not like that!” his twin objects again, “He’s always glaring at me. Plus Jae likes bad boys, or at least that’s what Sungjin always-”

Something he’s just said must’ve caught Brian’s attention, because he’s suddenly holding him by his shoulders, eyes blown wide with shock, “What did you say his name was?”

Younghyun frowns in confusion, but still repeats it for his brother, “Jae? Shortened for Jaehyung.”

Realization washes over Brian’s face as he slowly releases him, then sits back on the couch looking defeated and speechless. After a few moments of silence, he finally speaks up.

“Do you really wanna know why he hates you?”

“Yes?” 

Younghyun still can’t understand what just happened, but he’s still willing to hear his brother’s explication. Brian looks him straight in the eyes before saying, “Because you had a one night stand with him, and now you’re trying to date his best friend.”

Okay. His twin must have gone nuts because Younghyun didn’t have a one night sta-

“No fucking way.” 

“Yes fucking way.” 

-

The news of Sungjin and Younghyun dating doesn’t come as a surprise. Jae has expected it since the moment Sungjin has called him panicking, asking what outfit he should put on his date with Younghyun. It still feels weird for him nevertheless, no matter how easily Younghyun merges in his friends’ group, or how both Wonpil and Dowoon took a liking to him right away. 

“So where are we going again?” Jae asks impatiently as he follows his friends through the narrow alleys. 

“We’re having a night out?” Wonpil answers, himself not sure where they are heading. 

Jae hurries his footsteps to catch up with Younghyun, “You said you know a good club around here, are you sure you’re not planning on killing us or something?”

Both Younghyun and Sungjin chuckle at his comment. 

“We’re almost there, I’m sure it’s around here,” Younghyun reassures him, albeit his wandering gaze. He really looks lost. 

After a certain turn, -Jae swears they’ve gone past it a couple of times- Younghyun points at a sign and jumps in happiness for finally finding their destination. Jae shares a skeptical look with Dowoon and Wonpil, but they still follow the couple inside. The stairs taking them down are dark. The small light bulbs and the vibration of the bass are the only indication of the club being open. Still, what Jae expects to be a shitty place, turns out to be quite decent and actually crowded. 

Some guy runs to Younghyun as soon as he sees him, hugs him, then points to the second floor while saying something that Jae can’t hear over the loud music. Next, they’re all moving upstairs, Younghyun leading them to a big table there. The music is lower on the second floor and they can actually talk to each other without shouting. They also still have a good view of the first floor from their spot. 

“I didn’t know you frequented these kind of places,” Jae comments bitterly, his brain reminding him of Brian. Is that side of Younghyun finally showing up?

“Oh I only came here once before,” Younghyun replies in a heartbeat.

“Then who was that guy?” Sungjin is the one to ask this time, jealousy dripping off his tone. His boyfriend seems to catch it, his lips curving into an entertained smirk.

“That’s Junho hyung, the owner of this club and my brother’s friend.” 

Sungjin’s eyes comically widen up, “Don’t tell me your brother is here!” 

“He’s the one who’s invited us here actually,” Younghyun casually replies, “He said he wanted to meet you,” he adds with a wide grin, as if he didn’t just drop a bomb on poor Sungjin.

Jae can’t be the only one enjoying the shock on his friend’s face. This is like meet the parents for him so he should be really nervous by now. He’s about to tease him about it when Wonpil tugs on his sleeve urgently. 

“J-Jae, it’s him,” he says while looking more shocked than Sungjin himself, “It’s really him.”

Puzzled by his friend’s behavior, Jae follows his gaze, not really expecting to see _him_. Too shocked, he abruptly stands up, sending his chair flying to the ground. 

“Brian,” the name comes out as a whisper, but the move of his lips is enough for the said guy to smile. He’s now standing by the vacant chair next to Dowoon, while everyone- except for Younghyun of course- gawk at him with their mouths wide open. 

“Sunshine,” he so naturally calls, the nickname still making Jae’s heart flutter. 

Jae can’t really decide whether he’s less or more confused right now. Apparently, he’s not the only one going through a mental breakdown, and the awkward silence takes a long moment to be broken. Surprisingly, the first to recover and actually speak is Sungjin.

“You have a twin brother?” he questions, his eyes alternating at an insane speed between Younghyun and Brian.

“Yeah, I’ve mentioned him many times before.”

Sungjin’s gaze finally settles on his boyfriend, “I thought you said you only had a younger brother.” 

Younghyun grins mischievously, “He is younger.”

Brian rolls his eyes in annoyance, “Yeah. By fifteen minutes.” 

Now both Sungjin and Jae are glaring at Younghyun who seems to have highly enjoyed pranking them. 

“Sorry Jae,” he doesn’t sound apologetic at all. He then points at his twin, “I seriously didn’t know you knew him. At first.” 

“Wait a second,” Sungjin finally seems to have realized something, “You know each other?” 

The two guys in question diverts their gazes and ignore his question, so Wonpil takes it upon himself to answer, “Oh, they slept together.” 

“WHAT!!” Sungjin exclaims in shock, eyes moving all around the table. He notices how he’s the only one surprised by the news. Dowoon is busy elbowing his boyfriend, Younghyun is still looking amused, while Jae and Brian are both looking away embarrassed. 

“We met in Jeju,” Jae admits with his head hanging low, “I’m sorry for not telling you sooner. Seeing Younghyun confused me a lot. I thought that it was the same person.”

“Yeah, what’s with the names guys?” Dowoon cuts in with the question everyone’s been dying to ask, “How come you’re Younghyun and he’s Brian?”

Brian chuckles as he sits down so casually next to him, ignoring the tension still hanging around the table, “That’s a long story. But to make it short, our parents got a divorce before we were born and when it turned out that there was two of us, they decided to each raise one of us separately. My mom at the time was moving back to live with her family in Canada, so she named me Brian, while he stayed with my father and thus the Korean name.”

“But then my father got too swamped with work so he sent me to live with them when I was eight,” Younghyun finishes for him, “We only came back after graduating high school.” 

Now that the biggest mystery was resolved, Dowoon and Wonpil nod in satisfaction, Dowoon muttering a happy, “I told you they were twins!” to them. But that’s still only half of the mystery for Jae. He still needs more explanations. 

“So you two had sex?” Sungjin suddenly asks, making Jae choke on his drink. 

“I thought we were clear about that!” he wheezes out, face beet red. 

“And then what? Did you agree on forgetting about it or what?” his friend doesn’t seem to let it go that easily, so Jae decides to reply truthfully, not caring that Brian is currently sitting with them and listening to the whole conversation. 

“Kind of,” he shrugs, “He was gone the next morning, so I figured it out myself,” he adds trying not to sound too spiteful.

His words seemed to have offended the concerned guy whatsoever, “What are you talking about? I left a note and my number. You’re the one who didn’t call!” 

“Now it’s my fault?” Jae scoffs in irritation, “I woke up to an empty bed and all you leave is a wrong number, I can take a hint you know!” 

An expression of confusion settles on Brian’s face, “What?”

“If a one night stand is all you’ve wanted you could’ve said from the beginning. You needn’t to allure me and fool me with your pretty words.” 

Brian doesn’t seem to give Jae’s outburst any importance, as his eyes lighten up and his smile widens little by little, “So you called?” 

His reaction only adds to Jae’s annoyance, “Of course I called! I thought I clearly expressed my feelings for you back then!”

Younghyun, who’s been watching their exchange like anyone else sitting at the same table at them, shakes his head in disbelief, “I can’t believe I shared the womb with such a stupid ass.” 

Brian ignores his twin’s remark, putting all of his focus on clearing things between him and Jae.

“Okay, first of all, I didn’t leave so early in the morning because I wanted to. Stupid Bambam miscalculated our vacation days and booked the wrong flight, so we had to fly back to Seoul a day earlier, and believe me, they literally dragged me to the airport that morning,” he explains, “I tried so hard to wake you up before leaving but you were sleeping like a baby, which is understandable.” 

Someone snorts because of the last sentence- it’s probably Wonpil, or Sungjin, or Both- but Jae is too embarrassed to glare at them. At this rate, he’ll have to keep his head down for the rest of the night.

“And about the phone number, and to my defense, I was in a hurry when I wrote it so I must’ve inverted two digits or something,” Brian finish his clarification with a sheepish giggle. Jae can’t believe he can be that stupid. 

“So, you’re saying, you actually meant what you wrote on the note and didn’t intentionally write the wrong number?” 

“What? Why would I do that?!! You’re not the only one who’s genuinely expressed his feelings that night.” 

Younghyun uses that chance to add, “Believe me Jae. He’s been waiting for your call for more than a month. It was painful to watch to be honest.”

Jae’s inside fills with that weird warmness he’s felt around Brian before and he starts blushing furiously, so he lowers his head to hide its redness. He can’t believe that he’s been worrying all this time for nothing, that all he’s thought was true turns out to be a great misunderstanding. 

He feels Wonpil standing from the chair next to him and moving to another chair. Then, a familiar masculine scent invades his senses as Brian sits next to him, his hand sneakingly wrapping around his. 

“Now that we’ve found each other again, what do you say about that cliché dates plan we’ve made?” Brian is leaning super close to him, speaking in a very deep tone while keeping his voice hushed to make sure only Jae could hear him. 

Jae lifts his eyes to find Brian’s looking at him intensely, expression serious and eager. 

“I’m in,” he whispers back with a shy smile. 

His approval seems to excite Brian, as he lighten up in delight and in the whim of the moment he plants a big, wet kiss on his lips. Jae squeals in surprise. As if he wasn’t bashful enough earlier, now he feels like turning into thin air. To add to his misery, his friends are loudly cheering on them.

“Sorry,” Brian seems to have realized what he’s done. He’s rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, “I’m just too happy that’s all.” 

Seeing how flustered Brian is encourages Jae to further embarrass him, so he leans closer to him until he’s just an inch away from his ear. 

“If this is how you express your happiness, then I’ll make you the happiest guy on earth.”

After whispering those words, Jae leans back with a satisfied grin. He enjoys how wide Brian’s eyes are now or how red his face has gotten. However, he doesn’t expect him to stand up so abruptly, taking him by the hand.

“Sorry guys, but I’m taking Jae on a date. You enjoy your drinks. Good night!” 

He then drags a confused, but giggling, Jae out.

“Where are you taking me?” He questions when they’re out in the street.

Brian stops abruptly, turns to him, and with a serious and a determined expression he says, “I didn’t get to see you waking up last time. I didn’t get to wish my sunshine a good morning.” 

Jae is amazed by the cheesy response and by how cute Brian looks when pouting. 

“That’s it?” He throws his arms over Brian’s shoulders and leans closer, “What if I give you a second chance? My apartment is close by.”

The other blinks a few times, taken aback by his boldness, before dumbly asking, “What about our date?” 

“Oh please, we were in a club. Let’s count it as our second date.”

It seems that Brian is an easy to convince guy, as he’s back dragging him to the main street, “You’re right. Let’s go!”

Jae would be lying if he said that he’s not enjoying this turn of events. He’s really glad that what happened in Jeju didn’t stay in Jeju.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think this was weird, then I don't blame you xD I don't even know why I wrote it in the first place... (I'm just a sucker for both Jaehyungparkian and Sungbri)  
Tell me what you think about it, and thank you for so much for taking from your time to read the shit I write lol ILYSM GUYS <3


End file.
